


Pretending Made Real

by Acemindbreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Knives, Paralysis, Serial Killers, Supernatural Elements, Wheelchairs, Whump, wheelchair pretender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: A random one-shot about a serial killer who pretends to be paralyzed getting a nasty surprise when he picks the wrong victim.





	Pretending Made Real

No one suspected the guy in the wheelchair. That's why he used it. If they thought he couldn't even walk, they wouldn't suspect him when the bodies started to show up, stashed in places his wheelchair couldn't get to.

He was sizing them up, deciding on his first victim, when he met her. She had strange eyes, and she looked at him with a gaze he found unsettling. It was like she could see into his soul, though he knew of course that she couldn't. No one saw past his mask, he was too good at this.

She bought him a drink, and he accepted, flirting with her. She asked him about the wheelchair, and he told her the same story about a car accident that he'd told everyone else here. She put a hand on his knee, stealthily, and he pretended not to notice, even as her touch left creepy tingles on his skin.

He decided to take her. Then he wouldn't have to feel uneasy about her sharp eyes and her creepy touch. He talked her into coming back to his room with him. “I've got something to show you.” He said. “And I don't mean that as a cheesy pick-up line. I have a strategy for getting the Joras stone, but I'll need a partner. You in?”

She said she was, so he led her away.

 

He beckoned her in first, and then wheeled in after, turning around to lock the door. She waited as he did up the latch. “There. We won't be interrupted.” He said, slipping the knife from its sheath on the side of his chair as he tried to get up.

But nothing happened.

Puzzled, he tried again, then looked down at his legs. He couldn't move! Why couldn't he move?

“Surprised?” She chuckled. “Why would you be surprised that your legs aren't moving? You were in a car accident, after all.”

He looked back up at her, confused.

“Oh, no, wait, you weren't!” She chuckled. “Yes, I know that was a lie. Just as I know you felt me touching your leg.”

“You did this to me!” He yelled, and gripped his wheels, charging towards her. At the last moment, he whipped out his knife, aiming for her inner thigh.

She sidestepped and grabbed his chair with one hand and his outstretched arm with the other. Before he even knew what she was doing, he was falling. He nearly fell on his own knife, but managed to twist at the last moment, and landed on the floor. His wheelchair rolled back, hitting the locked door.

He lunged for her, but she simply stepped back, out of reach. She hit his bed and pulled herself onto it, her legs crossed. “So? Can you still take me, when your lie has become a reality?”

He glanced at her, then at his wheelchair, and made his decision. He started to drag himself towards it, a process made more awkward by the knife in his hand.  
She let him get a couple feet, and then she slid down and casually stepped on his knife hand.

He screamed, yanking his hand back as she kicked the knife away. “Oops. I bet that hurts. Can you still get around with an injured hand?” She bent and grabbed the knife, then stomped on his hand again.


End file.
